


au service de notre seigneur

by tomato_greens



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomato_greens/pseuds/tomato_greens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le grand nez crochu, le bruissement de la robe—ceux sont assez effrayants d’obliger Neville à s’arrêter net. Il a appris à l’ignorer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	au service de notre seigneur

**Author's Note:**

> Un expérience de traduction (moi, je parle anglais)! Alors je m'excuse, je sais qu'il y aura des erreurs de grammaire et de sens...l'absence de "present perfect" en français est absolument frustrant pour une écrivaine américaine. En plus, je n'ai pas traduit le nom de Snape à cause de l'énorme différence entre Snape et Rogue.

Neville est actuellement plus grand, et plus courageux, mais il déteste toujours Snape; les roulements graisseux de sa langue autour de _Londubat_ semblent cruels, obscènes, quand les deux savent quel côté il a choisi.

Le grand nez crochu, le bruissement de la robe—ceux sont assez effrayants d’obliger Neville à s’arrêter net. Il a appris à l’ignorer.

-

« Londubat.

-Professeur ?

-Je me trouve curieux où tu trottes.

-Je––nulle part, monsieur.

-Nulle part ? On ne va nulle part à grande vitesse; oui, cela semble toi, Londubat.

Un silence bref.

-Je suppose que c’est vrai, aux gens comme vous.

Un deuxième silence.

-Tu gagnes à surveiller tes arrières, Londubat. Je ne voudrais pas être demandé de _s’attaquer_ aux problèmes. »

-

Snape a toujours détesté Londubat—les roulements stupides de son sourire, son imbécillité obscène dans la salle de classe. Néanmoins, quand il remarque Londubat avait remplacé Potter, il est impressioné (avec réticence, bien sûr). Potter, et Londubat après, sont ennuyeux, plus ennuyeux que le prince de sang-mêlé était même s’il allait au plus mal.

Mais peut-être l’ennui est un élément nécessaire de courage, un potion duquel Snape a depuis longtemps bu tout son content.


End file.
